


Angel Tears

by Kaylamagical245



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Hospitalization, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, car crash, healing tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: After a car crash, Crowley is reduced to a coma, but just as they were about to pull the plug, an unexpected miracle occured
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Angel Tears

After another dine out at Ritz, Crowley and Aziraphale was on a drive out in the night, Aziraphale was watching the stars while Crowley was focused on the road, he then glanced at the angel, who was staring with all wondering eyes. 

"Angel?" He asked.

Aziraphale yelped, he then looked back at Crowley.

"I'm so sorry, it's just the stars are so pretty, i couldn't help it" Aziraphale exclaimed.

"I know about that, Angel, you always have eyes of the curious...and they're beautiful" Crowley replied.

Aziraphale blushed in both embrassement and love, Crowley blushed as well, he then got his eyes back on the road.

"Anyways, i'm not sure where to go now, i'm just driving all over the place" The demon joked.

"Crowley, just search for a random place to-" Aziraphale started.

Aziraphale then noticed a speeding car ahead of them, he looked with wide eyes of horror, They were about to be crashed.

"CROWLEY, STOP!" The angel yelled.

Crowley looked at the car and hit the brakes, but it was no avail, The car collied with the Bentely, sending the angel and the demon flying foward and crashing through the window

After the craziness, Aziraphale woke up, he saw the paramedics and policemen, he then saw Crowley, who was unconcious.

"CROWLEY!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

Aziraphale stood up, he miracled the car and his wounds but no one had noticed it, he went straight to Crowley, who was being loaded into an ambulance.

"What's going on? Is he ok?!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we're going to take him to a hospital, stay calm" An paramedic exclaimed.

Aziraphale went inside the Bentely, following the ambulance towards the nearest hospital, he contacted the others about the incident  
\-------------------  
Aziraphale, Along with Anathema, Newt, and The Them (along with their parents), waited for the results, Then the doctors came in, everyone waited anxiously.

"Your friend is ok, we were able to treat his injuries and save his life, but he has been reduced in a coma, there may be a chance he'll wake up or not" A doctor said.

"That's a relief to hear" Newt exclaimed.

"May...May we see him?" Aziraphale asked. 

The doctors nodded as they guided the group to where Crowley is staying, Aziraphale cups his hands over his mouth as he saw him, there were bandages around the demon's chest, head, and limbs, Aziraphale kneeled down and started sobbing, Everyone's hearts were wrenched as they saw the angel crying.

"It's my fault...It's all my fault...I wasn't paying attention to him, just the stars, i'm a horrible angel, me and my dumb curious eyes!" Aziraphale cried.

Anathema knelt down towards Aziraphale and hugged him, much to his surprise, Anathema looked at Aziraphale.

"You are very stupid to say that, if you were watching the stars then how did you see the car speeding up in front of you? Thanks to you, Crowley is still alive, you saved him from death by staring with your heart and mind, you're eyes aren't dumb, they're amazing...and i think Crowley would think that too" Anathema said.

Aziraphale gave a small smile and hugged back Anathema, the doctors noticed it.

"Visiting hours are almost over and it's getting late so you guys better get going" A doctor said.

"Ok, but may i spend the night here?" Aziraphale asked.

The doctors nodded, Anathema, Newt, and The Them exited out the hospital, Aziraphale went to Crowley and held his hand.

"Endure this, my dear" The angel said.  
\-----------------  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, but Crowley had not shown any signs of waking up, Everyone had visited him and talked with him and Aziraphale, Many friends showed support for the beings, but it looked like Crowley would never wake up...until the night when it was time to pull the plug, The doctors went to Aziraphale and the rest, with melancholic faces.

"We're so sorry, we did all we could...but we're afraid this is the end of the line...you have to pull the plug on him" A doctor explained.

Everyone's hearts were wrenched, especially Aziraphale's, Everyone went inside Crowley's room and said their goodbyes, one by one, Finally, it was Aziraphale's turn, the angel tried to keep himself together, but everyone knows that pulling the plug wasn't easy.

"Hello, my dear....I know you heard what's about to happen to you...I'm going to pull the plug on you...but not without a few confessions" Aziraphale started.

Aziraphale's tears started falling from his face, he went towards Crowley and place his head against his.

"You were the greatest friend an angel can ever had....I never really noticed how you cared for me that much...and then i...i realized it...i was in love with you...and now it's too late to give you back those feelings because...you...you...you're gone....I'm so sorry...I love you, Crowley" Aziraphale quivered.

Aziraphale finally setted his sobs free, Everyone felt their hearts wrenched and they looked with sad faces, Then one of Aziraphale's tears fell on Crowley's cheek and seeped in.

Aziraphale then felt Crowley's hand twitch, Aziraphale jolted his head up and gasped, Everyone looked in astonishment, Crowley then slowly opened his eyes, Aziraphale looked in relief.

"Crowley!" He exclaimed.

"He's okay!" Anathema exclaimed.

"I can't believe it...it's a miracle" A doctor exclaimed. 

"What's everyone staring at?" Crowley asked with a smile.

Aziraphale didn't answer, he hugged Crowley, crying in joy, Crowley found the strength to hug back the angel, he then realized it...he wasn't feeling any pain, like the pain from before had disappeared.

"Angel..." Crowley said.

"Yes, my dear?" Aziraphale asked.

"My injuries...they healed" Crowley said.

"But how? I've..." Aziraphale stared.

Aziraphale then realized what happened: His tears had saved Crowley.

"My tears...they can heal, they saved you! They saved you!" Aziraphale cried in joy.

Aziraphale then kissed Crowley, Crowley was surprised at this at first, but he gave in and returned the favor, Everyone looked in relieful joy, Crowley would be ok as Aziraphale healed him from his impending doom.


End file.
